Home Away From Home
by Minerva Blue
Summary: After Damien is healed he and Pheobe begin to settle into a new lifein Osaka. But there are just some demons that won't go away.
1. Default Chapter

After being cured from Beryl, Damien settles into a new life with Pheobe. But there are just some demons that won't go away.  
  
The story occurs after seeds of darkness when Damien is just getting used to present day earth. It's a little angst mixed with humor. Pheobe and Damien move to Osaka and their trying to live a normal life. But with a former Dark kingdom minion and a Sailor Senshi, how can life ever be normal? Yes there might be a few appearences of the other senshi, but I'm not telling who. ;)  
  
Before I forget: I do not own Sailor Moon. Alas I must give credit to the lovely Naoko Takeuchi and all those other people who helped make it possible.  
Thank You!  
  
===========================================  
  
Damien sat on the ground in pitch black darkness, the ceiling dripped above him, making the sould of a leaky faucet as it hit the floor. He stared ahead in fear as the flames ignited around him. The ground felt strange, wet and sticky. It was when he looked down did he notice the pool of deep red that surrounded his body. The ceiling hadn't been dripping water, it was blood. No longer did the ceiling drip, it rained, staining his hair and clothing with death. His eyes widened with greater fear as the screams of the dead echoed in his mind and it was then, that Damien screamed too.  
  
His eyes flew wide open in shock as he gasped for breath. He searched the room, being positive that he was in fact in his bedroom and not in the dark chamber of his nightmares.  
  
  
"Damien? Whats wrong?"  
  
Damien looked over at Pheobe, his princess. He never told her what happened after he drifted to sleep, he couldn't. "It was just a dream."  
  
Pheobe frowned, not convinced. She could feel the tremors of fear in his soul. It was impossible for Damien to lie to her, she knew he was scared. The only thing she didn't know was by what.  
Fretfully she watched him drift back to sleep, keeping a vigil as his body once again began to tremble in fear of unknown demons.  
  
  
Pheobe watched as Damien's trembling hand lifted his coffee cup.  
"That stuff is bad for you."  
  
Damien smiled slightly. "Compared to what I've been through the last thousand years I think I'm due for a few unhealthy behaviors."  
Bringing the mug to his lips he took a small sip of the dark liquid. "Why don't you let me cook breakfast?"  
  
Pheobe flipped another slab of bacon, not lifting her eyes from the pan. "You wouldn't be able to manage it, your hand is trembling so much you can barely hold your coffee."  
  
Damien looked down at his mug and frowned. "So you noticed."  
  
"How could I not? You wake in fear every night and go back to sleep without solving anything, it doesn't take an empath to know your afraid. What do you see in those dreams? Why won't you tell me whats going on?"  
  
"The same reason you don't let your wand go back where it comes from."  
  
Pheobe frowned, she kept her wand and sailor gem near to her at all times. It would have been safer if she had let the item return into her soul when it wasn't needed, but the gem also made her too sensative to the other senshi. Their pain would become her pain. She stared at the stove, refusing to meet eyes with her lover. "I'm worried about you."  
  
Damien set down his coffee, approaching Pheobe. He pushed the hair away from her neck and let his hands slide gently down to her shoulders, bringing his head down to the top of hers until she could feel his breath. "I'll be okay."  
  
Pheobe nodded, not quite believing but refusing to give up her hope.  
"Your going to the market today?"  
  
Damien nodded, running his fingers through her purple curls and down her neck, but there was no mistaking the subtle tremblings of his hands.  
  
  
  
  
Crowds still made him nervous, there was just too many people in too small an area to bring him any comfort. It was perfectly understandable after being in solitude for 1000 years. Earth looked a lot different his last vist. Of course, that was an understatement. Earth had gotten a complete overhall during his absence and Damien was barely keeping up. There was still so much he couldn't remember and so many things unfamiliar. Was Endymion...no..Mamoru his only brother? Were there sisters too? He shook his head, the fog still heavy over his mind. He had come to accept the fact there would be things he might not remember. Unfortunatly most of what he did remember were nightmares, and he could do without those. He had kept the worst of it from Pheobe, not letting on to how bad they had become. Damien sighed, knowing he wasn't fooling his love at all. It was near imposible to hide from an empath, and an empath who shared your bed didn't make things easier. He had hid the worst of it, but the dreams were growing more frequent and more severe, soon he wouldn't be able to hide them at all.  
He glanced at the list Pheobe had given him and looked ahead, clenching his fists until they ceased trempling he walked towards the marketplace.  
  
  
  
"Pheobe-san, that man over there wants coffee."  
  
Pheobe raised her eyebrow. "Just Coffee?"  
  
The other waitress smiled. "He hates the specialty."  
  
Pheobe nodded, setting the cup on her tray. "Oh Aichouka-san, whens the next art exhibit?"  
  
The waitress smiled. "Next week, Still hoping to display your art?"  
  
Pheobe nodded. "We need the money. I'm not comfortable with Damien working so soon after his accident."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Car Crash."  
  
Lifting the tray she proceeded to deliver it's contents to the tables. The story she had told was that she and Damien had been involved in a car crash, damien had lost most of his memory and was awkward around strangers. Call it instinct but Pheobe didn't think anyone would believe her boyfriend had been out of circulation for a thousand years and barely even knew how to operate a microwave. It was Pheobe's descision they move to Osaka. Obviously her father hadn't approved of the idea, he yelled at her, disowned her and threatened to get the shotgun, or was it Yelled at her, threatened to disown her and got the shotgun. Pheobe couldn't remember if it was the former, the latter, or both. Either way she and Damien had moved out to Osaka anyway which resulted in Pheobe waitressing at the Contents Label, a small two story cafe that sold coffee and food.Actually she liked working there, the music was good and the place seemed to be a favorite for artists, they often held art exhibitions on the second floor of the building.  
  
  
  
  
  
Damien scratched his chin in thought as he examined the various forms of producelayed out before him. He checked his list once again in confusion before turning to the young man. "Whats a Kiwi?"  
  
The man rolled his eyes and held out a small brown fuzzy oval shaped item. Damien examined the item, the entire fruit just looked like some minature form of coconut. Why Pheobe would want these smaller versions he just couldn't understand. Curiously he pressed his finger down onto the surface. The outer layer was just a layer of thin skin, a fact he discovered immediatly when the green juice splattered everywhere. Blinking in amazement Damien picked up the crushed piece of fruit, examining it much to the impatience of the vender. Without skipping a beat he placed the crushed kiwi back into the man's palm. "I'll take five."  
  
He looked back to the list as he was handed the fruit, pondering over the various items he needed to aquire. His eye skimmed over toilet paper. Early on Pheobe had let him know of it's necessity, there was no trouble in finding that. Reading over the list he relized he had gotten just about everything. Well there was one last thing, it was scrawled at the very bottom and left Damien with no idea where to start looking, the letters that spelled out Baking Soda. Absently he glanced around, looking for either word that might stand out on a jar, box or can. Finally his eyes fell upon a large plastic bottle. It was there written plain as the day on it's side. Wild Cherry Soda. Damien examined the bottle further for the word baking. Finding none here merely shrugged, figuring the item was as close to baking soda he could get. He must not have been paying attention, or they just came up too fast, but it was completly unexpected when something knocked him from behind. The bottle dropped, hitting the shelf before it split open, spilling it's contents to the floor. On instinct Damien turrned, ready for the attack as the two children ran off, not wishing to be blamed for the incident.  
Sighing he turned around, hoping to retrieve the bottle of soda from the floor. His hand stopped just a few inches from the pool. Wild cherry soda dripped off the shelf and onto the floor, adding to the pool that was already there. His mind registered the same red pool in his dream, the drops of red blood. His eyes stared at the mess in shock, unable to take his eyes off it as he backed away in pure terror. He managed to wrench his gaze away from the pool and to his hands, both were stained in blood.  
  
================================  
Well I think I got off to a good start..or at least I hope I did.  
Just a few notes.. Contents Label is in fact an actual cafe in Osaka Japan. Really I looked it up! I wanted to have an actual place for Pheobe to work.  
So thank you to all those people at the Content's Label and stuff.  
  
Have you ever seen Kiwi?(yum) it almost dowes look like a mini coconut right? well..if you don't count the shell...  
  
Now I'm not sure if wild cherry soda is actually red..actualy I think it's kinda brown...but anyway, My fanfiction and we don't need to be completely accurate do we? ;)  
Anywho I hope you are enjoying the fic so far! 


	2. 

Well if you havn't noticed yet I am using suffixes, with the exception of Pheobe and Damien. This being because Pheobe is american and Damien...is living about 1000 years in the past.  
  
===================================  
  
(flashback)He stood on the battlefield, grinning sinisterly as he held his sword. White armor was now covered in the blood of Endymion's loyal armies.  
His face quirked in amusement as he blocked a blow from another warrior, the last man standing among ten guards. The man grunted as he attemped to resist against Damien's strength. "My lord why, why go against your own brother?"  
  
Damien laughed as he pushed the warrior away. "His era has ended."  
With those words he raised his sword and brought it down, blood splattering onto his face and hair, bodies of dead soldiers scattered at his feet.  
  
Beryl laughed joyfully, clapping her hands with pleasure. "You've done well for me, now it's time for the next stage."  
(end flashback)  
  
He backed away in pure terror, he was seeing the dead so clearly for the first time, his hands covered in blood. He'd done it all, he let it happen and he had enjoyed it. He revelled in the killing, the massacre, Beryl cheering him on as he commited his slaughter.  
  
Apparently people had started to grow concerned about his behavior because an older man put his hand on his shoulder in a vain attempt to calm him.  
"Sir are you alright?"  
  
"Get away from me!"  
  
Damien pulled away and knocked the man to the floor.  
  
  
  
  
Pheobe smiled politely to the couple as she set their food down on the table. "If you need anything just let me know and I'll get it right out to you."  
  
The couple nodded and Pheobe left to check on the other tables.   
  
"Pheobe-San, you have a phone call"  
  
Pheobe looked at Aichouka in confusion. No one ever called her at work. The reason being only one person knew her work number, and damien hated to call her then. He never liked bothering her at work unless it was an emergency. Pheobe frowned. Was Damien in trouble?  
Immediatly Pheobe set down her tray and took the phone away from Aichouka, hoping that Damien had only discovered television and it wasn't something more serious.  
  
"Hello. Is this Pheobe Mahou?"  
  
Pheobe froze as her face turned white with fear. There were only two reasons someone called you in a monotone voice and used your full name. They didn't know you and they had some bad news.  
  
"Oh goddess is Damien alright?"  
  
"he's fine mam, we've been informed you next of kin?"  
  
"I'm all he has, what happened?"  
  
"Miss you need to come over to the corner market right away."  
  
Pheobe nodded. "I'll be there as soon as I can."   
Immediatly she hung up the phone and grabbed her jacket, not bothering to change out of her uniform.   
"Pheobe-san where are you going?"  
  
"This is important Aichouka-san, Damien is in trouble."  
  
"You can't just leave work, your shift isn't over."  
  
"This is an emergency, please cover for me."  
  
She hurried out the door without another word, hoping that everything was alright.  
  
  
  
When she arrived at the marketplace things were far from alright. The police had parked outside and a large crowd had gathered by the door in curiousity. Immediatly she went straight to the officer outside. "I'm Pheobe Mahou."  
  
The officer nodded. "right this way."  
  
To officer opened the door, leading Pheobe through as he began to explain. "Your friend just started going nuts. Apparently he broke a bottle of soda and pushed a man down. He hit two of our officers and no one can get near him. Does your friend have a criminal record? Any past trauma"  
  
Pheobe shook her head, actually Damien had no record at all. "No, he was in a car accident, lost most of his memory. why?"  
  
"He keeps saying the same thing over. 'I didn't want to do it' Do you have any idea what that means?"  
  
Pheobe knew exactly what it meant, still she pretended not to register those words. "No..well he's been having nightmares..but he's never gotten like this bef..."  
  
All the words she had been prepared to say disappeared when she saw Damien. He was huddled against the shelves, just a few feet away from a broken plastic bottle of cherry soda and he was shaking all over. his entire body trembled in fear.  
"Damien."  
  
The pain was terrible, she could feel the fear deep withen his soul his soul. She frowned, it had been worse then she had relized, the pain inside him was almost unbearable.  
  
"Damien?"  
  
Damien didn't look up, instead he kept his eyes fixed on his hands. "Stay away, Please I don't want to hurt you."  
  
Slowly Pheobe approached her lover, one step at a time. "Your not going to hurt me Damien."  
  
"No, she'll make me hurt you, I can't stop it Pheobe."  
  
Pheobe took another step forward as she continued to speak softly. "It's alright Damien, she's gone now."  
  
"I'm sorry for what I've done."  
  
Pheobe nodded, kneeling down next to Damien. "It'll be alright now."  
  
Damien nodded, embracing Pheobe in a hug. "I want them all to stop..want it to go away.."  
  
Pheobe nodded, still holding him when she heard a click. She looked up as the officer pulled Damien to his feet. "What are you doing?"  
  
"We have to take him in."  
  
"He hasn't done anything wrong."  
  
"Look it's just a few simple questions, if everything checks out he'll be back before you know it."  
  
"This could only damage him further, putting those handcuffs on him. I promise he won't run, if you'll at least let me ride with him."  
  
The officer looked at Pheobe and sighed, unlocking the handcuffs. Immediatly the couple fell into an embrace.  
  
  
"You know I could get into a lot of trouble for this."  
  
Pheobe nodded to the officer. "Thank you." 


	3. 

"You have no identifcation, theres no records on you anywhere. Who are you?"  
  
Damien hung his head, refusing to make eye contact with the officer. "I'm sorry.."  
  
The officer leaned forward. "Sorry for what?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"What are they doing to him in there?"  
  
Pheobe stared helplessly at the room they had lead Damien into, watching the window in worry.  
  
"Relax miss, they're only asking him a few questions."  
  
"He's upset."  
  
"You don't know that."   
  
"I can tell, why can't you just let him go?"  
  
"He has no identification, theres no record of him anywhere."  
  
"Thats why your interogating him?" She pressed her hands against the glass, trying to get closer.  
  
"How long have you known him miss Mahou."  
  
Pheobe turned around in frusteration. "He was in a car accident, he won't remember."  
  
"Theres no record we can find of any accident."  
  
"It wasn't in this country exactly. We moved here about a month ago and he lost his ID with his luggage, we haven't been able to get him a new one since!"  
  
"Calm down miss."  
  
"Your interrogating my boyfriend when he's done nothing wrong. How can I calm down?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Pheobe sighed, leaning against Damien as they walked out of the Police department. "That was close."  
  
"I'm sorry Pheobe, bringing you all the way down here."  
  
Pheobe stopped, looking up at Damien. "Those dreams are worse then your letting on to me."  
  
Damien looked away. "It's not really important."  
  
"Yes it is. I just pulled you out of the Police Station for a mental breakdown. They're getting worse arn't they. Damien what did she make you do?"  
  
Damien looked down, closing his eyes. "Can we not talk about this?"  
  
Pheobe frowned. "Damien I'm worried about you. You may think this is just something to dismiss but I don't. I want to help you." When Damien didn't answer Pheobe sighed, changing the subject. "I can try to contact Ami, maybe she can get you some identification."  
  
Damien nodded quietly. There was no hiding from Phebe, she already knew about the nightmares. To himself he wondered about telling Pheobe, if it was really better to let her know what happened a thousand years ago. The pain he was beginning to remember. The atrocities of what he had done resurfacing withen his dreams.  
  
(Flashback)  
"Malachite."  
Damien leaned against the wall, waving a greating to the silver haired general.  
"Prince Damien, Prince Endymion has been searching for you."  
  
Damien grinned "So I've heard. My little brother does enjoy taking care of me doesn't he?" He smirked, moving off the wall and approaching Malachite. "You know, Beryl has been searching for him as well.."  
  
"My Lord, Queen Beryl has been labeled a traitor."  
  
Damien grinned, taking one more step forward. "So I've heard."  
  
Instinctivly Malachite's hand went to his sword. "Prince Damien, your not right."  
  
"Well Obviously."  
  
Before Malachite could react Damien's right hand grabbed his wrist with incredible force, his left positione on his forhead. "Beryl's reign begins. The generals will fall in line."  
  
(end flashback)  
  
  
  
Damien shook his head, no, he couldn't do that to her. This was his burden to carry, he would not try to shove the weight upon her. This was his punishment for the crimes he had commited. Immediatly he held down his hand in attempt to stop it's trembling before Pheobe noticed.  
  
  
  
Pheobe frowned. She could feel the pain and fear growing worse inside him ansd she still didn't know what was wrong. Why wouldn't he tell her? What more could he have done that frightened him so badly? What did he see in those dreams?  
She looked up at Damien from across the table, giving him a worried glance as he brought a helping of the meal shakely to his lips.  
  
  
  
  
  
Things seemed to have gotten much worse when night came. Pheobe tried in vain to comfort Damien as he tossed and turned in the bed, dreaming of what Pheobe could tell was another nightmare. This one was worse, she could feel the screams on the edges of her soul, the pure terror of what was almost unbearable.  
Damien rolled over again, his hands unconiously going top his ears as he tried to shut out who knew what.  
  
(flashback)  
  
"I know what you've been doing. Damien, why?"  
  
Damien grinned, leaning back in his chair, fully dressed in his whte and gold armor as King Erun interrigated his son in the throne room. "Come now father. You have to at least admit Beryl carries some truth. Even with your narrow mind you can understand That"  
  
King Erun slammed his hands on the table. "I'll not have you speaking ill of family! I know what you've done at the stonehenge. Ten guards, slaughtered! Your brother's army!"  
  
Damien grinned. "Don't look so upset father. I'm sure Endymion was recieving too much inheritence anyway. Maybe our little sibling can have a go at the throne. Or better yet, your first born."  
  
"We've been through this before Damien! One wthout a star seed cannot rule."  
  
Damien smirked, tilting the sword at his side. "So I'm not worthy enough? Father I'm ashamed."  
  
"You've never behaved this way before, why now?"  
  
"Beryl has finally given me a backbone."  
  
"I'll not have you mention that name as if it were Selenity herself!" He grabbed Damien's wrist, preparing to pull him off his seat. "Your mother will hear of this. My son or not it's the dungeon for you!"  
  
Damien grinned as if it had been the moment he'd been waiting for. His other hand shot up, gripping King Erun's neck. Immediatly Erun dropped his son's wrist, both hands moving up in attempt to pry his son's fingers from his throat. Smirking Damien stood, tossing King Erun onto the floor. He snatched his sword before it clattered to the floor and raised it just as King Erun was getting up.  
"The rule of the star seeds has ended."  
  
He smiled, taking a swing, the blade cutting cleanly through the King's neck, his head rolling across the floor. In the background there was heard the sound of a woman's scream.  
  
(end flashback)  
  
  
Damien's eyes went wide, his hands gripping the pillow as he finally screamed. 


	4. Alena Quartz

Just in case you forget, I don't own Sailor Moon.  
  
Oh! and thanks to Ellie shields for helping me with this chapter!  
  
=============================================  
  
  
"You need help."  
  
Damien sighed, sitting up in bed, his hand pressed to his forhead. "I'm aware of that."  
  
Pheobe frowned. "And you still won't tell me whats wrong."  
  
Damien sighed, so she heard him scream. The entire building had heard it, the events of last night had resulted in twelve visits, eight phone calls, and five police calls(a gesture which hadn't helped their current relationship with the station). "I remember it Pheobe, it's all coming back."  
  
Pheobe leaned nearer in comfort. "Beryl?"  
  
"Who else" He looked at his hands. "I see blood on my hands. You can't know what I've done. Bits and pieces..all horrible. I'm paying for it Pheobe. This is my punishment."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Pheobe sighed, staring off into the dining area among the various tables.   
"Pheobe-san."  
  
Pheobe nearly jumped, turning to Aichouka. Aichouka in turn looked at Pheobe in slight worry. "Pheobe-San, that table still needs their food."  
  
She gestured to a young couple sitting near the window. Pheobe nodded, smiling weakly. "Sorry."  
  
She nearly dropped her tray when she reched the couple and finally recognized their faces. Sitting together at a small round table was none other then Haruka and Michiru. "Haruka-san, Michiru-san."  
  
The two looked up, Haruka gave her a look of indifference wile Michiru smiled politly. "Hello Pheobe-chan."  
  
Haruka calmly sipped her tea. "We've just come around to finish you off...ow!"  
Haruka winced as Michiru kicked her beneath the table. "Haruka-chan, be polite." She turned back to Pheobe. "She gets carried away sometimes."  
  
Haruka rubbed her leg. "did you have to kick so hard?"  
  
Pheobe nodded. "It's alright, you were joking only." She set down the plates. "Your here for the art exhibition?"  
  
"The girl needs an award Michiru-chan, she's found us out."  
  
Pheobe smiled weakly. Michiru gave Haruka a look before turning back to Pheobe. "I'm assuming Damien is here as well?"  
  
Pheobe frowned, she didn't think the two would be very convinced about Damien's recovery, If waking up in the middle of the night screaming could be called recovery. She knew they would be concerned about his loyalty, Damien wouldn't have much of a chance. Michiru seemed to notice Pheobe's concerened expression, frowning slightly. "Whats the matter?"  
  
Haruka leaned back in her chair. "Come on, we don't bite."  
  
Taking a deep breath, Pheobe prepared for the worst. "Damien's been having nightmares."  
  
"We all have nightmares Pheobe-chan, thats nothing to worry about."  
  
"Every single night?" She proceeded to explain how Damien tossed in his sleep, how the dreams had gotten worse, the night he had woken up screaming, and had a breakdown in the market.  
Michiru bowed her head, Haruka looked at Pheobe with genuine concern.  
"Sounds worse then your trauma Haruka-chan."  
  
Haruka winced, shooting an angry look at Michiru. "Don't mention that."  
  
Michiru sighed, taking a pen and scribbling something down on a napkin. "You just don't like admitting you need help."  
  
"It wasn't even that serious."  
  
"Exactly, so don't dwell on it." Michiru slid Pheobe the napkin. "Theres a woman near here.."  
  
"Your giving her the name now?"  
  
"Don't be so worried Haruka-chan."  
  
"She might mention me."  
  
"Would you rather be sleeping on the couch tonight?"  
  
Haruka winced, not saying another word. Smiling slightly over her victory Michiru continued. "Theres a woman near here who specializes in Damien's kind of trauma, If you give her a call maybe you can set up an appointment."  
  
Pheobe nodded, taking the napkin. "Thank you."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Pheobe are you sure about this?"  
  
"Would you rather have those nighmares get worse the rest of your life?"  
  
Damien sighed, relenting as they both approached the tiny building. When they had called the woman she had seemed quite intrested in Damien, asking several questions about age, height, eating habits, who had refered her to them, the nightmares; both how often and how severe. After she was satisfied she gave them an address located on the far side of town. The building was so small they would have missed it if they weren't looking. The little shack had been crammed between two larger buildings, hardly giving their neighbor any notice for those who even managed to see it and many just passed the place by.  
  
The door opened imidiatly, revaling a dimmed room of drapes and candles and giving the impression that the place had never had proper electricity.  
  
"Oh, would you mind getting the light?"  
  
Both Damien and Pheobe were shocked to hear a lady's voice from the other foom, a silloette appearing in the doorway. "It's the switch to your right."  
  
Pheobe shrugged and felt the wall for a small light switch, flicking it up. Instantly the room brightened, revealing much more then had been previously determined. There was a shelf to the wall, containing various artifacts, amirror or two hung on the walls and a large cabinet was resting against the opposite wall. They were finally able to see the woman more clearly. She looked to be about five and a half feet tall, thin, with a loose dress patterned with brown shapes. Her face possesed almost regal features, although slightly taut with age. Her auburn hair possesed a few silver streaks and fell down her shoulders in crimped waves. Her eyes were a sharp lively green and they darted from Pheobe to Damien. She smiled pleasently, blowing out the candles.  
  
"Sorry about that, Some of my customers prefer this look. Damien right? My name is Alena Quartz"  
  
Damien nodded silently, the woman then looked at Pheobe. "And you must be Pheobe. We'll get started in the back room."  
  
Pheobe followed with Damien, watching Alena curiously. She could barely feel anything from her, almost as if a fog had clouded over.  
Alena continued, seeming oblivious to Pheobe's confusion and leading them into an open room, a blue carpet covered the floor, the walls a light color of beige. It was well lighted and a couch and armchair sat in the middle, a polished desk in the corner while a few stones lay on a tiny round table at the opposite end.   
  
"If you would have a seat on the couch?"  
  
Pheobe and Damien looked at eachother and obeyed. Damien squeezed her hand nervously, Pheobe squeezed it gently back.  
Alena Quartz sat down on the chair, folding her hands into her lap.   
"You informed me on the phone why your here. We'll start slow with a bit of conversation, then we'll move into some more advanced techniques."  
  
"Madam Quartz?"  
  
"Yes, Pheobe?"  
  
"What exactly do you specialize in?"  
  
"They didn't tell you?"  
  
Pheobe shook her head and Alena continue. "Past lives mostly. Repressed memories from different existences. Unusual traumas not unlike your boyfriend's." 


	5. Session One

Calmly Alena Quartz poured a few cups of tea. "I've been told these dreams of yours are getting worse?"  
  
Damien nodded. Alena took a sip of her tea, setting the cup down. "Well, from what you've told me, these dreams could be resurfacing memories. Is there anything else you can tell me? What can you remember?"  
  
Damien sighed, bowing his head in thought. "I remember Beryl.."  
  
"The sorceress?"  
  
"You know her?"  
  
Alena nodded. "Her name has come up quite often with a few of my other clients. Continue."  
  
Damien looked at Pheobe, finding an encouraging smile, he continued. "I'm talking to her, the room is dark, theres something behind her. Some type of energy."  
  
(flashback)  
"So, this is what you have planned for Earth is it?"  
  
Beryl stared at Damien in shock, still trying to cover the dark energy behind her. "Please, this isn't what it looks like!"  
  
"How gullible do you think I am? My family trusted you and you go and do something like this. My father will hear of this. Then we'll see if he chooses to lock you in the dungeon, or schedule an execution."  
  
Damien turned around, preparing to leave. Beryl's eyes widened, she abandoned her guard before the energy to block the doorway. "You don't know what your doing!"  
  
Damien scoffed. "I know exactly what I'm doing. What possesed you to call upon such things? My brother? Your dealing with Dark Magics Beryl, and you've been caught doing so. I don't need to tell you what lies ahead for traitors."  
  
"Join me!"  
  
"What?"  
  
Bery'l smiled. "You've always wanted to be King havn't you? the older brother? Looked over for lack of the gift? I can give you power beyond your wildest dreams! Metallia will see to that! Join me, we can rule together."  
  
Damien narrowed his eyes, grabbing Beryl's wrist harshly. "How dare you even asume such a thing! That I would betray my own brother!"  
  
"Don't you want to be King?"  
  
Damien smirked. "The thought never appealed to me." He threw her against the wall. "Enjoy your last moments of freedom Beryl, they are fleeting."  
  
Beryl narrowed her eyes. "I will not give up so easily."  
  
Damien looked back in surprise as Beryl advanced on him, fressing her hand to his forhead.  
(end flashback)  
  
"No!"  
Pheobe jumped slightly as Damien sent a teacup crashing to the floor. Alena looked up in curiousity. "Why did you stop?"  
  
"I didn't! thats as far as it goes."  
  
"You don't want to remember."  
  
"Would you? Damnit what do you want from me?!"  
  
"I want you to get better, thats why your here."  
  
"Bullshit! I'm just another headcase for your spare time!"  
  
Alena glanged at Pheobe. "Perhaps it would be better if you waited in the other room."  
  
Pheobe looked up at Alena nervously, but nodded, standing and slipping out the doorway. Damien immediatly faced Alena. "Why did you make her leave?"  
  
"This is our session, not hers. Your girlfriend agrees."  
  
"Bring her back in!"  
  
Alena looked straight at Damien before answering. "No."  
  
"Why the hell not?"  
  
"Your holding back."  
  
"I don't remember!"  
  
"Let me finish. Your holding back, even if you don't know it. Your holding back because of her. So, what are you afraid of her knowing?"  
  
Damien glared at her, sitting back down angrily.  
  
"I can try to help you as much as I can, but you have to take a few steps in the right direction. What happened after Beryl touched you?"  
  
"Look I already told you."  
  
"No, you said she put her hand on your forhead, what happened then?"  
  
"You know what happened!"  
  
Alena smiled. "Enlighten me."  
  
Damien folded his arms, looking down. "I followed her orders."  
  
"You were brainwashed."  
  
"Thats what I said."  
  
"No, you said you followed her orders."  
  
"Whats the difference?"  
  
"Could be none. What did she tell you to do?"  
  
"What do you think? I fought, I killed."  
  
"Did you want to do it?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Did you want to kill?"  
  
"No! Of course not."  
  
"Did you ever suggest any ideas to Beryl?"  
  
Damien shook his head. "No, she pretty much knew what she wanted. There was tis one time, maybe a month later. She had planned to attack the Moon. But she was also hoping to end the war before it barely began. It's known that the far planet of Clios had possesion of the Sailor Gem, rumored to contain the powers of the senshi. Of course that hasn't exactly been proven, nobody's quite sure. Well she was aware of my relationship with Pheobe, who was guarding the gem. So she sent me to Clios to try and take it."  
  
"I see, so what happened?"  
  
Damien shrugged. "She found out. Beryl didn't count on Pheobe being empathic."  
  
"You never let her know?"  
  
"It never came up. I was banished, came back 1000 years later, was healed and ended up on a couch talking to some woman I barely even know."  
  
"It must have been a long trip, from the dge of the galaxy and back."  
  
Damien shrugged. "I remained in stasus most of the time. Wandering the galaxy for a thousand years would get boring."  
  
Alena nodded. "I see. Well, I suppose we're done for today. You may go."  
  
"What thats all?"  
  
"Unless you want to stay for my next appointment thats pretty much it."  
  
Damien nodded, standing up and walkingf to the door.  
  
"We'll talk again tommorow."  
  
"Yea, sure." 


	6. Song of Freedom

(flashback)  
Two swords clashed together. Damien smirked at his younger brother, dressed in full black armor. "Is that the best you have Endymion?. You'll never be a better swordsman then me!"  
  
"I won't let you and Beryl win Damien!"  
  
Damien laughed. "We already have brother. Your generals have left you."  
  
"The senshi will stop you."  
  
"Are you still clinging to hope?" He pushed forward, sending Endymion to the ground, his sword moving to his throat. He smirked. "Don't worry, your princess will be joining you soon."  
  
"Damien!"  
  
Damien looked up, his mother standing in the dooway, eyes pleading for mercy. Damien smirked. "A pity Beryl wants you alive."  
  
Sheathing his sword her turned around, pushing past the queen and out the door.  
  
(end flashback)  
  
"You stopped."  
  
Damien sighed. "Yes, I did."  
  
"Why didn't you choose to kill him?"  
  
Damien shrugged. "Beryl wanted him alive."  
  
"What about the woman?"  
  
"My mother."  
  
"Why didn't you kill her?"  
  
"It wasn't necessary."  
  
"But she was the queen, she was ruling."  
  
Damien scowled. "Look is this going to turn into a discussion why I did or didn't kill people?"  
  
"Is it important?"  
  
"No! Look, she told me to kill, I killed."  
  
"She didn't tell you to kill your brother."  
  
"No, but I almost did, if mom hadn't been there."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because! I don't know...I liked it okay?" He put his heads in his hands. "I enjoyed the killing! Deep down, I liked it."  
  
"Do you regret it?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Alena nodded. "People have killed before you Damien. It's not a proud part of history, but it's a part of it. The fact that you are regretful for the actions you took while under control of sorcery proves to me that although you may have enjoyed it then, the person you are now does not live for death. Your a good man Damien, dedspite your actions in the past I see no reason why you shouldn't move on and enjoy your freedom."  
  
"What should I tell Pheobe?"  
  
Alena Quartz smiled. "Start with your heart."  
  
==============================================  
==============================================  
============================================== 


End file.
